<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Thursday with Akechi by Arsoemon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374217">Thursday with Akechi</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon'>Arsoemon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kitagaweek! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Birthday, Bonding, Gen, Happy Yusuke, Post-Canon, Short One Shot, nice day out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22374217</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Goro Akechi asks specifically for Yusuke’s help? How curious...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Kitagawa Yusuke, Akechi Goro/Kitagawa Yusuke</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kitagaweek! [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602391</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Thursday with Akechi</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Yusuke is just flipping to the most recent sketch when he gets a text.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>Kitagawa-San, would you meet me at the library?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>If he was confused the day before yesterday, he's absolutely dumbfounded today. It's been a little while since the group reconnected with Akechi, but even in all that time, they'd never said more than two words to each other while amongst the whole group, let alone spent any time alone together.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>What can I help you with?</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>I cannot go into detail here, but I'm looking into a case. I could use your art knowledge and keen eyesight, if you would assist me.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He wonders if Akira suggested this.<em> I will be there in 30 minutes.</em> With a small sigh, he shuts the sketchbook before grabbing his bag and making his way there.</p>
<p> </p><hr/>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah! There you are," Akechi gives his tv interview smile. "I apologize for calling you out with such little warning. Today was the only day for the next two weeks I could book the necessary room." He offers a bit more detail on the case as they head inside and down the stairs to one of the archive rooms. "To summarize, we need your help taking down the key member of the syndicate; the forger falls, so too does the organization."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuke nods his understanding. "And we're looking for what in particular?" he asks as they both put on gloves.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"That is what I was hoping you could help me figure out. Here," Akechi pulls a small painting out of his briefcase, "is an artwork police confiscated from our suspect. There is reason to believe he was preparing to sell it, only-"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's counterfeit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Indeed." Akechi sounds impressed. "How could you tell so quickly?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is this one of your tests or are you truly curious?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It's a genuine question. I can only go on an officer's word that this is a fake because the real one is in the Diet building. I've yet to visit to confirm... for obvious reasons." He looks down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course," Yusuke gives a sympathetic nod. "Even without that bit of trivia, I can tell you this is a fake. Whether it was created by the suspect or some other, I would need more examples to which I could compare; but look here," Akechi takes the seat next to him. "These brushstrokes are far too deliberate, and it makes the entire piece feel forced and unnatural, in sharp contrast to the original's free and fluid nature. And here, the signature reads left to right. This is based on an American artist who is known for embracing Japan and Japanese culture and always signs his work right to left."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Has that always been the case? Could it not be an earlier or later piece?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No. This work is from within our lifetime. The original is housed in such a high center of government because it was a diplomatic gift. He clearly must have been relying on the buyer being poorly informed."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Or perhaps just the opposite..." Akechi muses.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What do you mean?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This group is known for pulling stunts for little reason other than to make their targets appear inferior to them. It is possible that the mistakes are intentional: gain a large sum of money and make the buyer look foolish in the process. It's been done before." Yusuke frowns. "There is one more just like this still in police custody."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"May I see it?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It may be difficult. With some convincing, they may allow me to swap them out or at the very least take photographs of them side by side."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Why didn't they show you both in the first place?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Something about protocol..." he sounds increasingly suspicious as he begins to repack his briefcase.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"And are you sure the real one is still at the Diet building?" They each remove the gloves and put them in the proper bin.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"We can find out, if you're up for a train ride." He pulls on the door knob. "Ah-" he tries it again. "It won't open."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Are you pulling a push door?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, I don't think-" he tries to push but turns and narrows his eyes at Yusuke after noticing the placement of the hinges. "It's locked."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How should I know?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ace detective is in the name, Akechi-San," Yusuke jeers as he, too, tries the door.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, and I suppose you paint <em>all</em> the time, mr. artist?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I certainly would be were I not locked in the library basement with you—at your behest, might I add." He looks around the door for a vent or window before checking the crack for what kind of lock it uses. "Do you by chance have a credit card?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Just my ID." Yusuke holds his hand out for it. "Who says I trust you with my identity?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuke furrows his brow. "Then you open the door."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Fine then." He slides the card into the crack in the door. "It should work, but... dammit."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's a deadbolt up there. Can you see it better?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yusuke pulls a chair up to the door. "It does not turn like most. There is a small screen with red numbers on it."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"So it must be electronic," Akechi scans the room. "We need to find some sort of code and an input device."  They set their bags back down and put another pair of gloves on before they split up and search the room. Akechi flips through the stacks of books resting on the tables near the door while Yusuke checks behind the books on the shelves lining the walls. "Kitagawa-San, I think I've found something."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Such as?" Yusuke continues shifting books.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"There's a four digit code. Well, a cypher that should give a four digit code."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Is there also a key?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Working on it," Akechi starts into another stack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Ah-!" A large tome falls from a high shelf.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Kitagawa?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I'm alright," he brings the book to the table Akechi is searching.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What happened?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I found a button, and I pushed it," he points at where the book fell from. "It appears to have activated a trap."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"No, not a trap..." Akechi goes to look at the spot Yusuke was pointing to. "This is the input device!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Then is this perhaps our cypher key?" Yusuke turns the open book toward Akechi.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Yusuke Kitagawa, you are a genius!"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You sound surprised." They trade places, Akechi calls out the four digits as Yusuke reaches to type them in. They hear a click just before the door slowly swings open. Akechi puts a chair in front of it to keep it open as they straighten up before grabbing their things and leaving.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I must say, I'm impressed, Kitagawa-San," Akechi admits as they top the stairs. "Not only have you given me invaluable information to consider regarding the case, you've also helped me break the record."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"What record?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Congratulations!" One of the librarians hurries over to them. "You two beat the shortest escape time by three minutes and fourteen seconds! Well done!" She hands them each an envelope and wishes them a good evening.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi continues to ponder the case on their walk to the train station until Yusuke stops abruptly. "What is this?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Oh, it's your prize money."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"I mean all of it. Is there even a case?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course. I wasn't lying about requiring your assistance, but I've been wanting to try an escape room with someone. The library is hosting a mini challenge, so I figured why not both at once?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Did simply asking ever occur to you?" Yusuke puts the envelope in his bag.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You would have said no."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"If you'd be less distant with anyone aside from Akira, you'd find each of us far more agreeable. Consider a more direct approach next time; we are more alike than you think." Akechi seems to consider this. "I have a few assignments I must finish. Contact me when you plan to view the real painting."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Akechi gives a small, almost nervous laugh. "I can do that by myself."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Of course you can. That doesn't mean you have to," he begins to walk away. "Until then, Crow."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>